


My Multiverse RESET Button Function

by Hoodie_Lover



Series: My Multiverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explanations, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: How the RESET button and alternate timelines work in My Multiverse
Series: My Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571536
Kudos: 11





	My Multiverse RESET Button Function

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I had to work with my parents to clean the house in preparation for my grandparents coming over and had 0 time to write this. But chapter 19 will be on schedule.

When a timeline is left alone for too long, when the RESET button is hit the person with the button will disappear from that timeline and they will make a new alternate timeline alongside the previous one. 

Demonstration:

Timeline #1 - Has person with RESET button

Person hits RESET

Timeline #1  
New Timeline - Has person with RESET button

Repeat until we have all the alternate timelines we have. Though Sci’s world was when Flowey left a timeline for too long. The rest were Frisk (Chara is only the narrator and is 100% innocent besides the fact, my head canon, that they only murder Sans, Flowey, and Asgore at the end of the genocide run). Though Chara at worst only gives Frisk nightmares and never lets them go one day without thinking about and regretting their actions, though they have trouble with the latter. 

This is somewhat understood by everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I had to work with my parents to clean the house in preparation for my grandparents coming over and had 0 time to write this. But chapter 19 will be on schedule. 
> 
> If you have any questions please ask!


End file.
